Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit
by Sanari
Summary: Man sollte meinen, zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit sei ein himmelweiter Unterschied. Nach einer seltsamen Nacht aber sind sich Light Kira und L Ryuzaki nicht mehr so sicher... LightXL
1. Verwirrt L

**Verwirrt**

L's POV

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir, dass eigentlich schon seit dreißig Minuten Feierabend ist. Kein Wunder, dass die Polizisten langsam unruhig werden, schließlich sind sie immer so überpünktlich, dass ihnen diese halbe Stunde wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen muss. Aber gleich dürfen sie gehen. Mogi und Light schauen sich noch die Akte eines möglichen Kira-Opfers an und Matsuda kommt gerade mit Misa von einer deren Auftritte zurück.  
„Misamisa war wunderbar!", schwärmt er. Soichiro, Shuichi und Kanzo verdrehen die Augen. Ich beiße in den Schokoriegel, den Light mir heute Morgen geschenkt hat.  
„Liiiii~ight, wollen wir heute Abend noch ausgehen?", fragt Misa und hängt sich an seinen Arm. Ich kann erkennen, dass Light innerlich die Augen verdreht und anfängt, nach einem Grund zu suchen, warum er keine Zeit haben könnte. Misa klimpert mit den Wimpern und stahlt ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe ein neues Café entdeckt, da soll es super lecker und romantisch sein!"  
Lights Hand, mit der er eine Kaffetasse hält, spannt sich an und für einen kurzen Moment denke ich, sie könnte gleich zerspringen.  
„Tut mir leid, Misa, aber heute habe ich leider keine Zeit", sagt er und Soichiro nimmt seinem Sohn in weiser Voraussicht die Tasse ab.  
„Waruuum?", will Misa wissen und zieht eine Schnute.  
Noch immer hängt sie an ihm wie eine Klette.

Ich sehe, dass Light heute ausnahmsweise einmal nicht so erfinderisch ist wie sonst, und um ihm für den Schokoriegel, den ich inzwischen ganz gegessen habe, zu danken, sage ich: „Misa, Light und ich haben nachher noch etwas zu besprechen. In einem öffentlichen Café geht das nicht, das verstehst du doch bestimmt. Aber du kannst gern mit uns beiden hier bleiben."  
Ich lächele sie an und weiß, was sie antwortet, noch bevor sie den Mund aufmacht.  
„Nein! Light und ich wollen _alleine_ mal einen romantischen Abend verbringen! Du störst immer nur, du notgeiler Perverser!"  
Nun ist es an den Polizisten, sich anzuspannen und Soichiro stellt schnell die Tasse ab.  
„Hmm", mache ich, „dann müsst ihr euch wohl einen anderen Tag suchen. Aber Kira geht nun einmal vor."

Sie schaut mich wütend an, aber das ist mir egal. Ich achte eher darauf, dass mich Light erleichtert und dankbar ansieht. Aus irgendeinem Grund löst sein Blick ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme in mir aus. Verwirrt runzele ich die Stirn. Was war das? Genauso schnell, wie es kam, ist es auch wieder verschwunden, trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, etwas gespürt zu haben. Schön. Lebendig. Fast komme ich mir vor, wie ein kleines Kind, dem gerade eine Schokoladenfabrik geschenkt wird.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Ryuzaki?", fragt Light und mustert mich besorgt.  
Ich nicke und das Gefühl kehrt zurück.  
„Light?", sage ich.  
„Hm?"  
„Wo hast du den Schokoriegel gekauft?"  
Er war wirklich lecker. Fast so lecker wie der Apfel, den Light letzte Woche mitgebracht hatte, gemeinsam mit der Bitte, ich solle mich doch ein wenig gesunder ernähren.  
Light lacht, antwortet mir aber nicht und leert stattdessen endlich seinen Kaffee. Die Brühe muss doch schon kalt sein!  
Verwirrt stelle ich fest, wie das Gefühl wieder verschwindet. Was soll das? Warum kann es nicht dableiben, es ist so schön behaglich und tut richtig gut.

Mittlerweile ist eine weitere halbe Stunde vergangen und so langsam verabschieden sich alle. Shuichi, Mogi, danach Matsuda und Misa, die sich von Light verabschiedet, als würden sie sich Jahre nicht wieder sehen und nicht nur zehn Stunden. Irgendwie macht mich das wütend und ich stelle erfreut fest, wie Light sie von sich wegschiebt. _Ha!_  
Dann geht auch Soichiro; bittet Light, nicht zu spät zu kommen, nickt mir zu und verschwindet.

Light setzt sich neben mich auf den Bürostuhl.  
„Danke", sagte er und lächelt mich an.  
„Gern geschehen."  
Wirklich. Ich habe es gern gemacht, gern gelogen, um Misa wegzuhaben. Und Light hier zu halten. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie gern ich das gemacht habe.  
Eine Weile schweigen wir und ich schaue Light verwundert zu, wie er sich mit dem Bürostuhl dreht. Seltsam, sein Verhalten. Warum macht er das?  
Ich nehme mir den Teller mit dem restlichen Kuchen und esse ihn, während ich Light beobachte.  
Plötzlich hält er an.  
„Ryuzaki", fängt er an, zögert aber.  
Ich lege den Kopf schief. „Ja?"  
„Hast du noch ein bisschen Zeit? Ich möchte mit dir über etwas sprechen."  
Ich stehe auf, schlurfe zum Schrank und hole mir eine Cola.  
Ich überlege mir, was er wohl zu besprechen hat, während ich wieder zu ihm zurückgehe, aber mir fällt nichts ein. Nur dieses warme Gefühl kommt zurück und ich versuche, es zu halten.  
„Okay. Lass uns reden."

**Kommentar:**

_Okay, das war der erste von insgesamt vier Teilen. Die FF ist ziemlich kurz und auch ein wenig seltsam... Ich hab sie irgendwann Nachts zusammengetippt und vor Kurzem für mich wieder entdeckt, als meine Leidenschaft für Death Note zurückkehrte. Außerdem habe ich vor, auch eine englische Variante hochzuladen. Ja... Ich freue mich über Reviews!_

_San_


	2. Geküsst Light

**Geküsst**

Light's POV

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fehlen mir die Worte. Sie sind einfach nicht mehr da, weg. Puff, verschwunden. Ich zwinge mich, Ryuzaki, L, anzuschauen. Ich sehe ihm direkt in die Augen und erblicke dort die Wärme, die ich fühle, wenn ich bei ihm bin.  
In diesem Moment fällt mir auf, wie ähnlich wir uns sind. So ähnlich, dass wir unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten.

„Light?", fragt er. „Über was willst du reden?"  
Ich sage nichts, sehe an ihm vorbei, auf den leeren Kuchenteller und muss schmunzeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund mustere ich plötzlich seine Lippen, suche nach Spuren des süßen Gebäcks.  
„Light?"  
Mir wird klar, dass ich ihn anstarre und just in dem Moment schießt mir die Röte ins Gesicht.  
„Hm?", mache ich.  
Ryuzaki schaut mich verwirrt aus seinen Pandaaugen an.  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, über was du mit mir sprechen wolltest", wiederholt er geduldig.  
Ach ja, das Gespräch… was war das noch gleich gewesen?

„Ich hab's vergessen", murmele ich undeutlich.  
Er seufzt.  
„Was ist los mit dir, im Moment? Du bist so… anders."  
Anders, bin ich anders?  
Ja, bin ich.  
Ich habe mich verändert.  
Nein, das stimmt nicht. L hat mich verändert.  
Er wartet noch immer auf eine Antwort.  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden…", beginne ich langsam.  
Erwartungsvoll sieht er mich an.  
„…Aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

Ich beuge mich vor und küsse ihn, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.  
Als ich spüre, dass er sich bewegt, löse ich mich von ihm und lege meinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund.  
„Bleibe bei mir, heute Nacht", flüstere ich.


	3. Geliebt Kira

**Geliebt**

Kira's POV

Ganz sanft beißt L in meinen Finger und erschrocken zucke ich zurück.  
„Light", haucht er meinen Namen und mir läuft ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, als ich in seine schimmernden Augen blicke.  
Dann streckt er den Arm aus und zieht mich zu ihm, legt seine Lippen keusch auf meine.  
Was ist hier los?  
Habe ich den Verstand verloren?  
Ja, er ist weg und meinetwegen kann er auch wegbleiben.  
Für heute.

Wir stolpern in unser Zimmer, eigentlich Misas und meins, aber als wir schwer atmend im Bett liegen, scheint es, als hätten wir schon immer zusammengehört.

Als immer mehr Kleidungsstücke fliegen und L sich an mich drängt, mich flehentlich ansieht, wir mir bewusst, wie schutzlos er sich hier ausliefert. Das gefällt mir. Ich könnte mit ihm machen, was ich will…  
Aber wir wollen beide dasselbe und im Moment ist das auch gut so. Meine Pläne müssen warten.  
L seufzt meinen Namen und ich wende meine Gedanken wieder ihm zu.

Morgen töte ich ihn, aber heute… heute genieße ich ihn.


	4. Vernascht Ryuzaki

**IV. Vernascht**

Ryuzaki's POV

Ich liebe ihn. Oh mein Gott, ich liebe ihn. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich so gefühlt… so [i]_lebendig_[/i]… Ich zwinge mich, die Augen zumindest einen Spalt breit geöffnet zu halten, ihn anzuschauen, seine Augen sind voller Wärme. Er ist wunderschön.  
Viel zu schnell ist es vorbei und ich kann nicht anders, als mich an ihn zu kuscheln. Er legt seinen Arm um mich.

Langsam kann ich wieder klar denken. Was war das eben? Ich sehe mich, in meiner ausgelieferten Position und erschrecke fast über mich selbst. Fast.  
Er liegt siegessicher neben mir und aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich, ich muss gleich weinen.  
„Hat dir das gefallen?", flüstere ich. Er sieht mich an. Schweigt.  
„Hat dir gefallen, mich unterwerfen zu können?"  
„Ryuzaki." Er seufzt, drückt mich an sich.  
Ich schweige, zittere. In seinen Augen sehe ich keine Wärme mehr, sondern kalte Berechnung. Was ist los?  
Light… Kira… Wer bist du? Wer bist du, jetzt im Moment? Wer warst du vor zehn Minuten? Light oder Kira?  
Er nimmt die Decke und schlägt sie über uns beide.  
Die Fragen in meinem Kopf fahren Karussell, bis ich in seinen Armen einschlafe.

Und am nächsten Morgen ist er verschwunden und ich weiß nicht mehr, ob es nur ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit gewesen ist.

**ENDE**


End file.
